


Marry You by Bruno Mars

by emmie796



Series: Stony Song One-Shots [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Engagement, Engagement Rings, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-20 16:40:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21059834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmie796/pseuds/emmie796
Summary: This fic is based around "Marry You" by Bruno Mars: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nkz0M4TS7oA





	Marry You by Bruno Mars

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is based around "Marry You" by Bruno Mars: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nkz0M4TS7oA

_“It’s a beautiful night, we’re looking for something dumb to do. Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you.” _

Steve tenses up at the thought of what he is about to ask Tony, to seal their relationship forever. “I can do this, I love Tony and I’m ready.”

_“Is it the look in your eyes or is it this dancing juice? Who cares baby, I think I wanna marry you.” _

With him putting the ring box in his pocket, Steve goes over to Tony sitting on the couch and taps him on the shoulder. Tony turns his head to face Steve after being tapped on his shoulder.

_“Well, I know this little chapel on the boulevard we can go, oh, oh, oh. No one will know, oh, oh , oh. Oh, come on girl, who cares if we’re trashed, got a pocket full of cash we can blow oh, oh, oh, shots of patron, and it’s on girl.”_

“Is there something you want Steve?” Tony asks his boyfriend of 2 years. “Well...I was wondering if you would like to go to the park?” Steve asks, feeling nervous and hoping he doesn’t mess this up.

_“Don’t say no, no, no, no-no. Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah. And we’ll go, go, go, go-go. If you’re ready, like I’m ready.” _

“Sure, I could use some time out of the tower.” Tony says as he gets up to go to his room to change. Steve follows suit and does the same in his own room. 10 minutes later, the both come out of their rooms with Steve wearing a simple light blue buttons down shirt, khakis, and brown dress shoes while Tony comes out wearing one of his grey suits and brown dress shoes as well.

_“Cause it’s a beautiful night, we’re looking for something dumb to do. Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you.”_

“Shall we?” Tony says as he takes Steve’s hand in his. “Absolutely.” Steve says as they walk toward the elevator together.

_“Is it the look in your eyes, or is it this dancing juice? Who cares baby, I think I wanna marry you.” _

After arriving at the park in one of Tony’s cars, Steve and Tony start to walk around, passing by a fountain, some trees, and children playing.

_ “I’ll go get a ring, let the choir bells sing like ooh, so what you wanna do? Let’s just run girl. If we wake up and you wanna break up, that’s cool. No, I won’t blame you, it was fun, girl.”_

“So, why did you want to come to the park Steve?” Tony asks while looking at him while they’re still walking. Upon being asked this, Steve gets a little sweaty and nervous. “Well...the truth is...I wanted to spend some alone time with you.” He says as they continue walking and they get to a nice spot of grass with some trees and flowers.

_ “Don’t say no, no, no, no-no. Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah. And we’ll go, go, go, go-go, if you’re ready, like I’m ready. Cause it’s a beautiful night, we’re looking for something dumb to do. Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you.”_

“Tony, ever since I came out of the ice, I had no idea what would become of me. After I had to leave Peggy behind, I didn’t think I would find love but then you came in my life.” Steve says as he slowly takes the ring box out of his pocket.

_“Is it the look in your eyes or is it this dancing juice? Who cares baby, I think I wanna marry you. Just say I doooooo-ooo uhu, tell me right now baby, tell me right now baby, baby. Just say I doooooo-ooo uhu. Tell me right now baby, tell me right now baby, baby.”_

“You gave me your heart and I gave you mine and I honestly never felt more happy and alive. I can honestly say, I’ve found my true love.” Steve continues on as he has a firm hold on the ring box. “With that, there’s one question I want to ask you Tony…” Steve begins as he gets on one knee and opens up the ring box, showing a simple gold ring. Tony covers his mouth with both hands in shock.

_“Oh, it’s a beautiful night, we’re looking for something dumb to do. Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you.”_

“Anthony Edward Stark, will you marry me?” Steve says proudly while looking up at his still shocked boyfriend.

_“Is it the look in your eyes or is it this dancing juice? Who cares baby, I think I wanna marry you.” _

“Yes Steve, yes yes yes.” Tony says as he watches Steve put the gold ring on his finger and pulls him in for a passionate kiss. “I’ve been planning this moment for some time and I was waiting for the right moment to happen.” Steve says as he gives Tony another kiss. He then pulls out a ring just like Tony’s and puts it on his finger. “Now we’re matching.” Steve says before him and Tony share a slow, sweet, and romantic kiss.


End file.
